Foxy Beige (episode)
"Foxy Beige" (Fox Girl Dolores, "Kitsune Shōjo Dorōresu", キツネ少女 ドローレス) is the twelfth episode of Stitch!. It aired in Japan on December 14, 2008, and in English on March 1, 2010. Plot Stitch comes home to see Grandma helping Yuna put on a kimono. She explains that the island has an annual fireworks festival and she can't wait to go. Stitch agrees to go as well. Jumba and Pleakley arrive at Yuna's house, also prepared for the festival when they hear Yuna protesting. She had caught a fever and can't go to the festival, though she really wants to. Stitch inwardly struggles between staying with Yuna and going to the festival until the latter tells him to go anyway. Even though he's hesitant, he goes with Jumba and Pleakley. When the trio of extraterrestrials arrive at the beach, Stitch proclaims his remorse for leaving Yuna and Grandma alone, but any guilt is instantly forgotten when Angel shows up. The fireworks start and Stitch has a great time with Angel. The next morning, Yuna's fever is gone, but she's mad at Stitch for going with Angel to the fireworks instead of her. She claims she'll never go to the festival again and leaves for school in a huff. While Yuna's at school, Stitch explains the problem to Kijimunaa. He says that someone named Foxy Beige can help him. Meanwhile in the town, a blonde-haired woman orders a dozen turnovers from a shop. While the lovestruck owner prepares them for her, a fox-like tail bursts out of the back of her skirt, but she quickly hides it. She hands the man the money for the turnovers, but the bill turns into a leaf. She runs away, though not before turning into her true form: a yellow-furred fox-like yokai. This is Foxy Beige. Having escaped from the angry shopkeepers back into the forest, she inwardly promises to give up counterfeiting and only use real money...that she's stolen. Stitch and Kijimunaa approach her. Stitch inroduces himself and after explaining the problem with Yuna, asks Foxy to help them make fireworks for Yuna. She demonstrates her power by making small explosions of light that look just like a smaller version of the fireworks from the festival. However, that was just a free sample. Foxy tells the two that if they want bigger ones for Yuna, they have to get some "shiny things" for her, which they happily agree to do. In Jumba and Pleakley's house, both aliens are working on projects inspired by the fireworks: for Jumba, it's a colorful miracle sponge; and for Pleakley, it's differently-flavored hors d'oeuvres. However, when Jumba tries one, it's super spicy (Pleakley's species likes spicy food). To make it better, he plans on using even more jalapeno peppers in it. Stitch and Kijimunaa barge into a store, but instead of stealing money, they take a shiny fishbowl. They continue to amass shiny stuff in this manner and they finally present a big pile of knick-knacks to Foxy. She's angry and calls it junk. Kijimunaa tries to give her his most prized possession, but it's a big fish eye and she rejects it. She specifies that by "shiny things", she meant money. Horrified by the thought of stealing money, the two refuse, but change their minds and decide to do it for Yuna. The two creatures dress as gangsters armed with water guns and run to the nearest bank to rob it, but the bank closes. They don't have any money to give to the theiving yokai, but Stitch smells Pleakley's latest batch of hors d'oevres and decides to use that instead. Stitch goes back to Foxy alone with a big bag and tells Foxy that they got something better than money. However, the content of the bag is just Kijimunaa holding the plate so the hors d'oevres wouldn't get squashed. Foxy once again rejects the trade, but eats the food anyway. Unfortunately, the extreme spiciness causes her to swell up and begin floating away until she comes down again. Furious now, she leaves the two with no fireworks. When Stitch gets back home, a crowd of people are surrounding Yuna's house demanding their stolen goods back. Stitch gives them back and apologizes. Yuna's upset at Stitch for stealing until Kijimunaa explains that he was just trying to help her see the fireworks. That night, Yuna, Stitch, and Kijimunaa are making little fireworks on sticks. Yuna discovers that Stitch stole Pleakley's hore d'oevres as well, but this one's just laughed off. Foxy Beige watches from a distance. At first she scoffs at their family, but soon after she has a change of heart and makes big fireworks for Yuna, even better than the ones at the festival (and no theivery required). Yuna and Stitch call out to Foxy to thank her and tell her that she's part of their Ichariba Ohana now. The episode ends with the whole family enjoying the magical light show. Experiments Angel (624) Trivia *This episode, like the others before it, was cut for time for the English dub. *Deleted Scenes from the original dub: **An extended conversation between Jumba and Pleakley on their way to Yuna's. Jumba mentions the event might affecting his Evil Genius Status. **Stitch leaving happily to see the fireworks instead of still contradicting like in the English Dub. **A meeting with Tonbo, where it also goes further into detail about the takoyaki later in the episode. **Stitch meeting with Kijimunaa in the forest and hugging him before going on to tell him about his problem. **Foxy Biege arriving in town, getting the attention of the other villagers. **An extended scene of the fake dollar/yen before it turns into a leaf. **Foxy Biege asking for some refreshments from Stitch and Kijimunaa before asking for "shiny" things. **An extended scene of Stitch and Kijimunaa collecting the "shiny" objects. ***After Stitch and Kijimunaa leave the jewelry store, the two women scream. ***Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin eating ice cream at a shiny table, talking about how Yuna missed the fireworks before Stitch takes said table. ***Stitch taking Officer Suzuki's hat and Mr. Honda's glasses and bike. **Yuna coming home from school, and Grandma has no idea where Stitch is, leaving the two curious. **Stitch and Kijimunaa returning to Foxy Biege with the takoyaki, which is an extended scene that leaves Foxy Biege in confusion after hearing that the two didn't get money from the bank. Category:Stitch! Episodes